TRP: Raef and Roddy (Tomatoes and Knives)
Abby Day 358, Castle Grounds Roddy hummed to himself, poking around the garden. He wasn't the best gardener, but he was fairly sure he knew weeds from not-weeds, especially after lessons from Amari and Grandma. And maybe he wasn't looking for weeds so much as nearly-ripe veggies to snack on, but that's what they were for after all. Eating. He was cheerfully oblivious to his surroundings, cause he always was. Mink After leaving Tikva (babbling and cooing now that she'd discovered she had a voice) with Az, Raef made his way out of the castle and through the grounds. He had to check on the chickens Goro'd gotten with him and he had to stop by the garden; he had to find something to cook for dinner on top of mashing up. Tikva was growing too fuckin' quick. Soon she'd be crawling, then walking, then -- A large, unmistakable shape showed itself near the garden. He paused. Roddy'd been acting weird the last couple o' days. The garden could come first. Raef turned to the garden. "Hey," he said with a smile as he approached him. Abby Roddy jumped, whirling around, a carrot dangling from one hand. "Raef!" Raef, who skinned people. Raef, who always looked so soft when around Az and Tikva. Raef who Roddy had no idea what to think of anymore. "Did you want vegtables? I'm good now. I'll just-- be on my way and let you at it, huh?" Roddy grinned nervously, edging away. Careful not to trample the plants, at least. Mink Raef arched an eyebrow. Roddy was still acting fuckin' weird. "You okay?" Abby "Uh yeah? Yeah I am! Why wouldn't I be!" Roddy's voice was high and nervous. He was obviously not okay. Mink "Uh-huh. You suck at lying." Abby "No I don't!" Roddy couldn't buy that himself. "Yeah I do," he admitted miserably, kicking at the dirt. Mink Raef quirked his eyebrow again. "So...what's up?" Abby Roddy shifted from foot to foot, hugging his arm. "Goro told me you skinned people," Roddy blurted. Mink Raef stared. "Yeah, I did." Damn it, Goro. Shit. Ratting him out...damn it. "It's been awhile." Abby "Uh huh." Roddy shuffled again. "I just. I didn't think you were... capable of doing that." Mink "Oh..." There were a lot of things he was capable of. It'd be best if he kept that to himself from how twitchy Roddy was just from him skinning people. He rubbed the back of his neck. *Y'know I was an assassin, right?" Abby "...No?" Mink Raef's eyebrows shot up in surprise before the look vanished. "I've done a lot of things." He rolled his shoulders in a shrug. He didn't regret them, which was probably a problem. "It was part of the job." Abby "Oh." Roddy looked off to the side, away from Raef. "I didn't-- I thought you were... one of the less-murdery ones. Here." Mink A faint smile tugged at Raef's lips. "Nope. I've been 'round a long fuckin' time." Abby "Uh, yeah. Guess so." Roddy looked back. That was still Raef he reminded himself. Raef, who was quiet, but always there. Raef the steady, stable presence. Raef who he trusted, who was part of the family. Raef who just turned out to have a darker history than Roddy'd though. "Y'know everybody else is pretty, uh, pretty stabby too," he said suddenly. "I'm used to it. Guess there's just, more to get used to than I thought." Mink Roddy still looked so fuckin' uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do. "Uh...yeah...they are," he agreed. He rubbed the back of his neck again. "...um...well, nothin's changed. You've just learned things." Abby "Yeah-- yeah that's true," Roddy agreed. "If you were gonna get annoyed and murder me probably woulda been a long time before now," he joked. Awkwardly. That was a horrible, horrible joke. Mink Raef snorted quiet laughter. "I'm not gonna kill you." He waved his hand. "You're family, right?" And a pretty good guy. Abby "Yeah. Family." And you know what? Family gave hugs. Roddy strode forwards and scooped Raef into a tight squeeze. "Even if you are the lame part of the family," he teased. Mink Raef hugged Roddy as best he could, but when the person, who was taller than you, and was a tortle with a shell, it was difficult. He chuckled. "As if. I'm great." Abby "Yeah. Great at being a loser." This was good. This was Raef. Raef the killer, Raef his family. They were blending back into one person, in Roddy's head. "Really. Just so lame. The worst. Great comic relief though." Mink "Fuck you." Raef laughed and shook his head. "I'm so fuckin' great I know that Mage Hand trick." Abby Roddy made a delighted noise, letting go and stepping back. "You do? Since when!?" Mink Raef took a step back, too. "Couple o' days. Ombre taught me." Which he still couldn't believe. Abby the Unshushable10/06/2019 "Show me!" Roddy demanded excitedly, grabbing Raef's arm. "What color is it? How good are you at controlling it?" Mink at 4:23 AM Raef grinned. "Okay, okay." He gently shook off Roddy'd hand. The spell was just always there and it snapped when he wanted it to. A hand, light purple with silver swirling through it like most, popped into view. "Ta-da!" Abby Roddy poked at it, grinning. "This is a good trick! Not scary. Unlike most your spells." He poked Raef's arm for emphasis. "Honestly why you got all the weird and disgusting ones is beyond me," he grumbled. "Horrible, horrible spells." Mink "Gotta kill a god." Raef shrugged and smiled, letting the hand vanish. "How's the Chill Touch for ya?" Abby "Uh, haven't used it other than that one time," Roddy admitted. "S'creepy." Mink Raef chuckled. "It's good if anybody comes 'round." He stretched. "Not as useful as the other hand." He could concede that. Abby "I've got a couple other spells for that," Roddy muttered. "I killed a guy a few days ago with one of them." Mink "...yeah..." Roddy'd some good spells. "You should try it sometime. Maybe it'll scare them before you kill them?" He didn't think Roddy cared much for killing. Abby "Oh hey that's an idea! Yeah. Scare them off with a floating dead hand thingy instead of having to kill them. I shall have to try this." Mink Raef smiled. "Even if you touch them, it won't kill them." He knew that. Shit hurt, though. Abby "Unless their already about to die," Roddy pointed out. With their crew that had a high likelihood of happening. "Hey speaking of death, how's Az been?" Mink Raef chuckled. It was fair. He smiled softly at the mention of Az. "He's great." Better than. "...yeah...he's great." Abby Roddy glanced around, looking for said orc. He was nowhere to be found. So Roddy leaned in, his eyes sparkling. "What if, we teamed up, and we pranked him again?" he whispered. Mink Raef grinned. "I think that's a great idea." Abby Roddy cackled gleefully. He loved pranks. "Hang on, hang on," he said, scoping out the garden. "A-ha!" There was a nice big, juicy tomato. Roddy carefully picked it. "Our weapon," he whispered, still grinning like a maniac. Mink Raef chuckled. Fuck, Az was gonna murder him. He picked a tomato. "Okay, come on. Gonna have to be quiet." Tikva was probably down for a nap by now. Abby "I can be quiet, sometimes," Roddy said. "C'mon lead the way, Junior Prankster." He gestured broadly at the castle grounds. Mink Raef snorted. He led the way through the grounds and back into the castle. "'kay...so...fuck. He should be in the room." He smiled at Roddy. "But you gotta be quiet. Kid's probably sleeping." Abby Roddy started to open his mouth and stopped. He set the tomato down on a nearby ledge and started flashing Nighthand signs. Oh right Tikva. Forgot about her. Absolute silence, promise. Mink Raef gave the thumbs up, winked, and then left the way up the stairs. Once at the door he listened at it and held up a finger to Roddy. Then he counted down from three with his fingers. He pushed the door open at two and then pointed to Roddy at 'one'. Abby Roddy charged in, making a strangled noise as he suppressed a war cry, and chucked the tomato at Az's head. Mink Raef snickered and flung his tomato as well. Both splattered spectacularly across the back of Az's head and back, soft and extra ripe. Az let out a muffled sort of growl of surprise before he stood up, large, towering, and menacing. "You little -" he hissed out, eyes alright with mirth despite the frown on his face. Abby "Hear--" Roddy cut himself off, cause the baby. Hear that Raef? he signed. He's talking about you! Mink Raef flipped Roddy off before signing, Rude, at him. He barely got the word out before Az came charging over. He sucked away quickly, but Az wasn't after him. Az ignored him to try to grab Roddy. Abby Roddy let out a shriek and grabbed Raef, holding him up in a lame attempt of a shield. Mink Raef shook Roddy off quickly to duck into the room, grinning. Az wrapped Roddy in a bear hug and lifted up the turtle. Then he marched him down the stairs. Abby Roddy continued shrieking for a minute, struggling more out of being startled than any real desire to escape. "This is not fair!" he protested loudly. "You are too big! How are you doing this?! I'm too big!" Mink "Orc." Az chortled softly. He hummed merrily as he carried Roddy. "Hmm...can tortles swim..." Abby'''at 7:42 PM "Nooooo!" Roddy struggled a little harder. "This one never learned how!!" '''Mink at 7:44 PM "Sounds like a good time to learn." Az took the long way around the courtyard. Maybe he was going to the moat around the keep...until he turned towards the fountain. He dropped Roddy in it, careful not let him hit his head. Abby'''at 7:46 PM Roddy wriggled around, making unhappy noises the whole way. On the one hand, he was sure Az wouldn't let him drown. On the other-- he didn't wanna get thrown in the pond!! Except Az didn't drop him in the moat, he went for the fountain. Roddy got soaked but that was about it. Roddy loved Az. "Oh no. I'm drowned!" he declared dramatically, flopping back in the shallow water. "You've drowned--" he started coughing, water had gotten in his mouth. '''Mink at 7:48 PM "Oh no. Maybe tortles will learn not to listen to naughty elves?" Az shot Raef a look, his husband having followed down. "Maybe orcs should pay attention more to their surroundings." Raef winked. Abby'''at 7:49 PM "Naughty elves are the people with the best ideas," Roddy declared gravely. Lying in a fountain, soaked to the skin. '''Mink at 7:52 PM "Yeah." Raef agreed to let out a little squeal when Az lunged for him. He stumbled away. "Hey, hey...I'm a dad. You can't manhandle --" His sentence died when he didn't dodge the next attempt at grabbing him in time. He soon found himself in the fountain, spluttering and pushing himself away from Roddy. "Lucky I don't tell your dad," Az teased Roddy. Abby'''at 7:54 PM "Hey!" Roddy scowled. "You know one of the first times we really talked I chucked two mugs of beer at his head? Dad's really chill. Pops might scold me though." Wait. Maybe he shouldn't have shared that. '''Mink at 7:55 PM Az grinned. "Guess I'll go get Pops." Abby'''at 7:56 PM Roddy splashed around, flailing to a sitting position. "No-- wait. Actually he might like the idea of throwing tomatoes at your head." He gave a cheeky grin. "Maybe we'll have a third person to recruit next time we do that." '''Mink at 7:58 PM Az rubbed the back of his head, smearing tomato juice and guts in his hair. "I dunno..." Raef leaned back in the fountain. "...I like that idea." Abby'''at 7:59 PM Roddy eyed his fountain partner. Abruptly he lunged over, splashing Raef. '''Mink at 8:00 PM Raef let out a strangled sound, jerking away. "No!" Abby'''at 8:01 PM Roddy cackled, splashing him again. "Watcha gonna do about it?" he taunted, grinning. '''Mink at 8:03 PM Raef summoned the hand to assist him in splashing Roddy back as he grinned. Abby'''at 8:04 PM Roddy stopped splashing to point. "Hey! I didn't--" Raef got him right in the mouth about then. Roddy went back to splashing back, and summoned up his own hand. Only he had his hand go after someone else. Someone big, and covered in tomato juice. '''Mink at 8:06 PM "Oh no," Az backpedaled quickly. "I gotta get a kid." Raef laughed and directed his own hand to get Az. "I'll get her." He snickered as he climbed out of the fountain. Abby'''at 8:11 PM "S'too bad she's not old enough to join in," Roddy commented. Seemed like the splash fight was breaking up so he followed Raef out. "I bet she'd just love to get her dads," he said, smirking. '''Mink at 8:13 PM Raef shook out his hair and let the hand disappear. "Don't give her any ideas." He clapped Roddy in the shoulder. Abby'''at 8:13 PM "Oh I will," Roddy said cheerfully. "Somebody's gotta teach her how to be a scamp and might as well be me." '''Mink at 8:16 PM Raef and Az both laughed. "What until we can get some decent sleep." Raef snorted. "Or not at all. Ye'll turn my hair even more grey." Abby'''at 8:17 PM "What are you complaining about, you have hair," Roddy said to Az, reaching up and fluffing said hair. '''Mink at 8:19 PM Az patted Roddy's head. "Trade ya. I'd look dashing bald." "You'd bitch about not having your hair." Raef rolled his eyes. Abby'''at 8:20 PM "I wish I looked dashing with hair," Roddy said mournfully. "I've tried, with that one spell. I just look wrong." '''Mink at 8:23 PM "Oh...horrible." "You just said you wanted to be bald," Raef pointed out. Az waved him off. "I'm dashing no matter what." Abby'''at 8:24 PM Roddy cocked his head, looking thoughtful. "Hair's good for putting stuff in though. Like tomatoes," he said, trying to look serious. Not completely succeeding though. '''Mink at 8:25 PM Az laughed. "Not so much for cleanin' tomatoes out of." "Take a bath in the fountain with Roddy," Raef suggested, wringing his hair again. He was soaked all over. Abby'''at 8:26 PM "Hey I'm out. I'm clean." Roddy skittered a few steps back, just in case. "You'd better have not messed up my paint," he groused. "I just got it re-done!" '''Mink at 8:28 PM "Yeah, Az." Raef winked at his husband before glancing to Roddy. "I'll pay if he fucked it up." Abby'''at 8:30 PM "Oh I've still got plenty of paint. It's just that Theo helped out this last time and I don't wanna get her designs washed away so fast." '''Mink at 8:31 PM Raef smiled. He liked Theo. He wished she came around more often. "Oh...I hope not. If so, you'll have to paint with her again." Abby'''at 8:34 PM "She's real fun to paint with," Roddy agreed. "I wonder if she paints with Goro all that much. He's really good at painting. Like I didn't realize he'd end up being that good but, he was! Did the backdrops on the play. Were you still dead for that?" Roddy asked Az. "I forgot." '''Mink at 8:37 PM "Probably." Az shrugged. "Was it good?" Abby'''at 8:37 PM "It was the worst play I have ever been a part of," Roddy said seriously. "And, looking back, it was also the funnest." '''Mink at 8:38 PM Az smiled. "Shame I didn't see it." He held out a hand to take Raef's. "Are y'all gonna do it again?" Abby'''at 8:41 PM Roddy groaned at the idea. "Do you know how much of a nightmare it is to get these people on stage and acting together?! Hard! Very very hard! Pops kept improving his lines, which threw off Dad big time because he was reading off a script when we were actually putting it on, Goro wouldn't play his part right, and Jasper was waving around her sword too enthusiastically and broke the set!" '''Mink at 8:45 PM "Sounds like a blast," Az said brightly. "Mmhmm." Raef squeezed Az's hand. "You could've been part of it." "A dashing swordsman was needed, eh?" Az grinned wider. "Next time. It'll be fuckin' amazing." Abby'''at 8:48 PM Roddy should not be jumping down this hole again. But he found himself stepping back, sizing Az up. Not a traditional dashing hero type, but maybe... Roddy tapped his lips, finding himself turning it over in his mind. "Remember you said that cause I might take you up on it," Roddy said. '''Mink at 8:49 PM "I'd be heart broken if ya didn't." Az reached over to squeeze Roddy's shoulder. "Best actor ya've ever seen." "Only if he closed his eyes," Raef mumbled, almost too quiet to be heard. Abby'''at 8:51 PM "Oh be nice," Roddy said, poking Raef. "If he memorizes his lines he'll be better than my last lead." '''Mink at 8:52 PM "Someone believes in me." Az straightened proudly. Raef snorted quietly. He tightened his grip again. "Okay, okay. You'll have to prove 'im right, then." Abby'''at 8:53 PM "Yeah. You do know I grew up in a circus though, right?" Roddy said. "You've got some competition for 'best actor I've ever seen'." '''Mink at 8:54 PM Az waved it off. "I'm fuckin' great. Ye'll see." 'Abby'at 9:01 PM "I am aren't I," Roddy said. He was almost sorry but, not quite. "Ugh-- okay I'm gonna be getting back to you for when auditions are going on," he said sternly. "Gotta-- get other people in on it too. Maybe I'll put posters up in Glimmerton, get some of them in on it," he was thinking aloud at this point. "I bet there's a few that'd have fun working their acting chops." 'Mink'at 7:13 AM "Ye know where to find me," Az said with a smile at Roddy. He stroked the back of Raef's hand. "Az'll help post fliers," Raef added, chuckling lightly before picking at his clothes. Shit. They were uncomfortable. "Fuck. I'm gonna go get changed." He tugged at Az's hand before waving at Roddy. "Don't forget about the great lug. Ye'll break his heart." He winked at Az before tugging him away. He needed to change clothes before Tikva woke up, and before another prank happened. That'd been fun. Maybe they could do something later. Category:Text Roleplay